bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = * 1977–1980 * 1989–1992 * 2012–2014 * 2016– | first = April 17, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = Stone Anderson (1973–90) | birthname = Sterling Conrad Fox III | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = NFL player (1992–2012) | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Tina Webster (1992) Cordelia Porter (2018–) | romances = Rainbow Collins Carmen Santos Donna Queen | father = Sterling Fox | mother = Amelia Kane | adoptivefather = Jeff Anderson | adoptivemother = Pauline Anderson | stepmother = | stepfather = Gary Fox (1974–1977) Razor Jerome (1991–1994) Nicholas Grayson (2013–) | halfbrothers = Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Cleopatra Wentworth Emily Fox Marina Grayson | sons = Storm Fox Jackson Fox | daughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandfathers = Garrison Fox Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Judith Fox Katheryn Fox | nephews = Marcus Fox Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | nieces = Katie Fox Leela Grayson | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Elijah D'Angelo Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox | aunts = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | cousins = Gary Fox Dexter Vanderbilt Sage D'Angelo EJ D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Marcus Fox Jordan Fox Katie Fox | relatives = }} Sterling Conrad "Stone" Fox III is a from the original Sim , Generations of Jericho. Stone is introduced as the stepson of Gary Fox in 1977, and ultimately revealed to be the biological son of Sterling Fox II conceived when Sterling raped a teenage Amelia Kane. To protect their family legacy, Katheryn convinces Gary to send Stone off to boarding school in 1980. Stone's very existence ignites the war between Katheryn and Amelia. In 1989, a 16 year old Stone returns to Jericho City bitter with Gary for not adopting him or visiting him in boarding school. Stone steals Katheryn's pain medication which forces her son Xavier to get involved. Stone's drug habit results in Xavier's death which leads to Stone becoming an alcoholic. Stone's struggles with addiction destroys his romance with his childhood sweetheart Rainbow Collins and his friendship with Stavros Kiriakis. From 1990 to 1991, Stone is involved in a romantic triangle with best friends Carmen Santos and Tina Webster. Just after his 18th birthday in 1990, Stone and Tina learn that he is Sterling's biological son and the only surviving heir to the family fortune. Stone and Tina have an affair while he is engaged to Carmen which results in the birth of their son, Storm. In May 1992, Stone goes on a drug binge after discovering the nature of his conception and gets into a fatal car accident. Storylines 1977–1980 Stone comes to Jericho City with his stepfather Gary Fox in 1977. He forms a close bond with Gary's uncle Sterling Fox II. He also befriends Gary's girlfriend Amelia Kane. In 1979, Gary and Amelia are married and make plans to adopt him. Stone is ecstatic to learn that Sterling is going to be his grandfather, as Gary is revealed to be Sterling's son. Stone is best friends with his classmate Rainbow Collins. In the summer of 1980, Sterling III clashes with Stavros Kiriakis at school when Stavros bullies Rainbow about her hair. When Amelia is committed to a mental institution after she kills Sterling II, Stone has behavioral issues at school. He even pushes Rainbow off a swing and throws a stapler at Stavros. In December 1980, Gary's stepmother Katheryn Fox convinces him to send the boy to boarding school. 1989–1992 In 1989, Stone, now a rebellious teen returns to town bitter with Gary for not having adopted him and failing to keep in touch with him. Stone wants to confront Amelia about the abandoned adoption plans, but Gary tells him that Amelia passed away a two years earlier. Rather than stay with Gary and his toddler son Danny at a local hotel, where Gary has been since his divorce from Mariah Ashton, Stone moves in with Katheryn and agrees to help care for her while she recovers from a gunshot wound. Stone takes advantage of Katheryn's weakened state and begins stealing her pain medication. Katheryn's son Xavier catches the boy and agrees to get him drugs as long as he stops taking Kay's medicine. However, when Xavier tells him he can't get anymore drugs for him, Stone takes it upon himself to meet with local dealer Rowan Ryan himself. At first, Rowan is very friendly and generous with the cocaine. But soon, Rowan begins charging more and more for less and less. In July 1989, Stone convinces Rowan to give him drugs in exchange for working for him. Instead, Rowan gives him the drugs and agrees to accept payment at the end of the month. Xavier realizes Stone is in trouble when he finds him stealing money from Katheryn's purse and follows him to a meeting with Rowan. Rowan is about to kill Stone when Xavier interferes. The men fight over the gun and Xavier gets shot. A horrified Stone turns to his childhood friends Rainbow and Stavros for help and they give him an alibi when police launch an investigation into Xavier's murder. Instead of accepting a scholarship to finish high school at a prestigious boarding school in England, Stone, riddled with guilt agrees to stay in Jericho to help Gary and Katheryn cope with the grief. Stone and Rainbow start dating much to the dismay of Stavros who feels like a third wheel. Meanwhile, Stone becomes obsessed with bringing down Rowan and befriends his father Victor Ryan. Stone meets with Victor twice a week to play chess at the local park. On October 20, 1989, Rainbow goes to the park to meet Stone but he is running late because he is drunk. Stone arrives to find Victor trying to force himself on Rainbow and Stone attacks him with a rock. Rainbow wants to go to the police but Stone convinces her not to fearing retaliation from the crime lord's family. They reluctantly go back to help Victor but he is has died. With Stavros's assistance, the teens make is look like a mugging gone wrong. Matters are further complicated when Katheryn is arrested for murder because they had gotten into a fight moments before Rainbow arrived. Stone is comforted by the arrival of Gary's mother Emily Fox who tries to convince Gary to adopt Stone before he turns 18. Meanwhile, Stone is very distant to Rainbow and refuses to get help when she suggest he attend therapy. Instead, he continues drinking and bonds with best friends Tina Webster and Carmen Santos. When they are drunk at a New Year's Eve, Tina kisses Stone and Rainbow witnesses it. Though he assures her the kiss means nothing, Rainbow isn't convinced. Stone and Rainbow split in late January 1990 and he goes to the Valentine's Day dance with Tina and Carmen. Before the night ends, Stone kisses Carmen and they start dating. However, Stone and Tina bond when she starts babysitting Gary's toddler son Danny Fox after school. Meanwhile, gossip columnist Penelope St. John takes an interest in Stone and wants to interview him for the local newspaper. However, Stone goes to the interview drunk and tells Penelope about the confrontation with Victor Ryan. Later, Penelope abducts Tina and Stone on the orders of her brother, Rowan. Rowan warns Stone to keep quiet about their father's murder. The siblings argue and it is revealed that Rowan admits he killed their father as he refused to retire so Rowan could take control of the drug ring. Rowan kills Penelope and he is about to kill Tina and Stone when his rival Dodger Lockhart comes to their rescue. Stone and Tina crawl to safety and vow to keep quiet about the ordeal. With Katheryn out of jail, Stone is torn between her and Emily. However, Stone talks Emily out of shooting Katheryn just after her wedding to Dan Ingram in May 1990. On Christmas Eve 1990, the day before his 18th birthday, Stone gets a letter from Emily Fox which reveals that the Andersons adopted him. She gives him an address to a bank in Chicago and safe deposit box that holds his original birth certificate. Stone shows Gary and Katheryn the letter but Gary ask Stone to wait until summer to take the trip to Chicago to figure out the contents of the box. When Carmen refuses because she has to attend her family's holiday party, Stone convinces Tina to go with him. Stone is shocked by the revelation that he is the biological son of the late Sterling Fox and his mother, 22 a year old woman named Camelia, who died during childbirth. Stone and Tina make it back home before anyone notices they have gone and he swears her to secrecy. On January 4, 1991, Stone calls a press conference and lays claim to his birthright in front of the entire world and officially changes his name to Sterling Fox III. On June 21, 1991, Stone and Tina give in to temptation and they sleep together. However, when Tina confesses that Stone is her first, he rejects her claiming he loves Carmen. Tina disappears and Stone plans to move forward with Carmen but she confronts him about the affair and dumps him. 2012–2014 In May 2012, football player Buzz Wallace announces his retirement from the NFL and reveals to return to his hometown of Jericho City. Buzz who is known for never being photographed without his helmet also promises to reveal his identity but only once he warns his loved ones. 2016– Character background Creation and backstory Stone is born on December 25, 1972 to a 14 year old Amelia Kane, the product of a rape at the hands of Sterling Fox II. Sterling legally names him Sterling Conrad Fox III, but hides the original birth certificate in a safe despite box at a bank in Chicago. With the help of his sister-in-law Emily, Sterling places the boy up for adoption. However, Emily never tells who boy's adoptive parents are. Sterling III is adopted as Stone Anderson by Jeff and Pauline Anderson, employees of the Fox family in Chicago. Jeff is the chauffeur, while Pauline is the cook. Personality Conception In April 1972, with his marriage to Katheryn on the rocks, Sterling II gets drunk and forces himself on a 13 year old Amelia. Her mother Cynthia catches him leaving the girl's room at the gatehouse. Cynthia and her husband Rodney are prepared to go to the police when they learn their daughter is pregnant. Knowing they can't care for the child, Rodney blackmails Sterling. In exchange for his silence and putting the child up for adoption, Rodney demands $50 million. Instead of the money, Sterling gives Rodney something much more valuable -- 25% ownership in his wife Katheryn's wife's multi-million dollar fashion house, Fox Creations. Romances References External links Category:1972 births Category:Fox family Category:Shepherd family Category:D'Angelo family Category:Characters introduced in 1977